


Pull

by thisaestus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaestus/pseuds/thisaestus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo's not stupid--of course she can see that Tamsin's completely in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

She’s not stupid—she can see it in her aura, the way its edges stretch a little too hard in her direction, shines a little too bright. It’s in the eyes searching her out anytime her gaze is averted, how they go a little too soft every time she looks directly into them. The antagonism leapt bright and sharp right from the first, gave it away too easily, really. She wanted to roll her eyes when Tamsin shoved her against the wall in the police station, her obvious enjoyment at having her pinned against the cinderblock a little too bad cop porn fantasy to even be happening. Despite how ridiculous it is, just for a moment as she’s pressed between the hard, cold wall and a tall, hot blonde breathing threats against her ear does she imagine Tamsin’s hand shifting her to her throat, closing her fingers lightly around it. But then there is Kenzi and the moment shatters, and there have been plenty of people who’ve been angry at their unwanted attraction to her, and it’s laughable really.

Maybe that was the first sign of trouble. Or maybe it really starts when they’re looking for Kenzi, and Tamsin, improbably, is the only one who believes her, and even more improbably is offering herself up like some kind of goddamned Nordic smorgasbord. All she wants to do is drink her down like she’s been wandering in the desert and Tamsin is a monsoon, but luckily Tamsin shoves her away before she can completely humiliate herself. And she can’t even act unaffected because Tamsin tastes better than anything she’s ever known, vast and aching and roaring across centuries but still crisp and sharp and there is nothing, _nothing_ she has ever had that comes close to comparing. 

And then one day Tamsin shows up minus the tight bun and jacket she usually wears when she’s working, looking sinful in a skimpy black tank, shiny earrings dangling in her hair. Bo can’t help but look, can’t help but be curious enough to follow when Tamsin declares she’s taking her to a dark bar. Things of course go as wrong as could be expected, and Lauren is going to be so _mad_ but she just can’t help how compelled she is to finish out this quest. And Tamsin is there, inexplicably, and even though this has gone on way too long and it’s annoying and confuing and she feels guilty, there’s something just _fun_ about being with her. And in the moment Bo exults, triumphant, suddenly Tamsin’s lips are against hers, her long fingers cupping her face, and she feels like a conquering hero. But just as suddenly, Tamsin is pulling back, panic in her eyes even as her fingertips trail lingeringly down her arms, and the sudden shift causes her to stumble. But this is hardly the time and definitely not the place to try to figure anything out, so then they are somehow in Lauren’s apartment. Bo is fisting the neck of the champagne bottle as she pulls a swallow, watching the line of Tamsin’s throat, elegant as she drinks champagne from the flute. It’s pretty much the difference between them she figures, and tries not to feel guiltier than she already does, but then Tamsin is leaving and it doesn’t matter anymore. 

At least not until the day she breaks into the clubhouse, clearly wasted, and somehow intent on hanging out while she’s in the bath and it’s weird, yeah, but Tamsin’s pretty much always unpredictable so fine. But then she’s toeing off her shoes like she’s just been waiting the whole time for an invitation and then she’s sinking into the water with her and Bo is speechless. She hasn’t even had half her glass of wine yet, and it’s not enough to stand up to the bottle of liquor Tamsin’s been clutching like a lifeline, because all of a sudden Tamsin is laying her soul bare and the air is so charged Bo can hardly breathe. Tamsin leans forward, eyes as soft as velvet but full of sparks, and there’s a knot in Bo’s stomach that might be fear and might be a tight arousal, or maybe it’s actually both, because she’s is terrified Tamsin’s going to kiss her and terrified she won’t. But then Tamsin’s leaving, dripping water in her wake, and it’s only then she can exhale, confused and angry and more than a little aroused. 

And then Tamsin is too young, all her hard edges and prickles softened and smoothed over, and Bo can barely stand to look her. She misses the snap, misses the fight, the curve of Tamsin’s lips as she sneers, the way her nose wrinkles when she’s said something particularly cutting. She will regret using her pulse on someone so vulnerable and young, but she would regret even more for Tamsin to become the monster she believes herself to be, so she soothes her with a glow and Tamsin relents, folds in on herself. She looks at her in wonder and it’s more than she can bear. The old Tamsin was awful at hiding the truth from her eyes, but this Tamsin has not yet known death or war or hardly even a lie, and it’s too much, that damned glow has made her love irrevocable in this lifetime too. It is too much, and she wants to scream because somehow Tamsin has died and been reborn and somehow she is still in love with her, a love she is too afraid of to face yet. But this is real, more real than whatever stupid game she’s playing with Lauren and Dyson, because it’s clear now that it wasn’t a fluke, that look that used to be in Tamsin’s eyes, the way she immediately _knew_ her. And she’s afraid of knowing the answer, but it’s happened in two already, so what if Tamsin’s been falling in love with her across multiple lifetimes?

It’s almost a relief when she goes away. The day starts wonderfully, Dyson and Lauren are both about to cream themselves over the show she puts on for them washing her car, and she’ll have one of them writhing under her tonight if she can just figure out which one. But then she wakes up alone in the car and they’re having a party upstairs and don’t even seem to care. Strange things are happening, and then there is Tamsin crossing the room toward her. Before she can even understand what Tamsin’s apologizing for or process her happiness at seeing her, she feels her lips on hers and then Tamsin’s pulling away again. They experiment with another kiss, and Bo has time to watch Tamsin’s eyes flutter open, heart on her sleeve, before thankfully it resets and she doesn’t have to face that _look_ anymore. But there’re only so many times you can fleece strangers on strange bets, especially when the money doesn’t stay after a reset, and Bo is tired of ignoring what’s in front of her. 

The second of surprise on Tamsin’s face as she whirls her around makes her feel predatory. Heat leaps up between them as she kisses her. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed tonight, but Tamsin clearly reads her intent, pulls back nervously and asks, “Here--in front of everyone?” There’s not really anywhere private in the whole place—she can hardly take her to her bedroom, where Lauren and Dyson are so strange. And it’s the whole point really—if they go somewhere private, it will be too real. Here, with strangers crowing in delight as she yanks the jacket down Tamsin’s arms, they are just part of a night that keeps disappearing. She walks her back into the entry alcove, and it is the work of a second to yank that thin white tank up near her collarbone. She could unhook her bra, but it’s so much better, so much more debauched to push the cups down so Tamsin’s breasts are hanging out, exposed. And they’re _perfect_ , of course they are, pale pink nipples already hard and begging to be sucked. 

Some other night, she’d fuck her for hours just for the pleasure of watching them bounce, but at best they only have a few minutes, so she leans in to taste one while her hands move down to unbutton Tamsin’s pants. She wants her mouth again, leans in and kisses her deeply and then both of them drag the pants down Tamsin’s legs. And oh _fuck_ she’s moaning into her mouth because Tamsin is so _fucking_ wet she thinks she might die and when Tamsin responds with a whimper (a whimper!), any resolve she might have had breaks and she plunges two fingers into that heat. Tamsin is clutching onto her shoulders and when she starts fucking her in earnest she moans into her mouth and bites down on Bo’s lip hard enough that a faint taste of iron blooms in her mouth. 

Bo snaps, needs to taste more of her, and she also needs to speed this up before they’re reset. She yanks down Tamsin’s underwear and sinks to her knees, a wicked glint in her eyes. She knocks Tamsin’s trembling knees further apart, spreads her labia, and licks her from where her own fingers are inside her up to her clit and back again. Tamsin bangs her head back against the wall and clutches at Bo’s head. Soon enough she’s yanking on Bo’s hair as she’s trying to stay upright and ride her face at the same time, and having the valkyrie so needy is doing delightful things to Bo below the waist. 

She’s desperate to bring Tamsin off before someone shouts “Opa!”, but she’s also absolutely desperate for a proper taste of her and she pulls her down to the floor. Tamsin whines in protest and frustration at the loss of Bo’s tongue, but then Bo climbs on top of her and leans in. At the taste of herself on Bo’s tongue, Tamsin moans deeply, and Bo _pulls_. The taste of her chi is orgasmic—there’s no other way to describe it. It’s a million times better than she remembered, a million times better even than when she was juiced on the Druid hit. She is pounding into Tamsin, thumb hitting her clit on every thrust, and as she pulls, she feels Tamsin clamp down. The second she feels the flutters around her fingers, she stops feeding from Tamsin, and Tamsin comes, gasping for air. Her eyes fly open, stunned, but before Bo has a chance to panic, the lights flicker and it’s over.


End file.
